User blog:MapiyaH/Things to do
Now that I'm back to having unrestricted access to my laptop and university hasn't properly started yet, I feel like it's a good time to do a list of things that need to be done around here, take a quick look at where we are currently, as well as come up with any new ideas that should be added. Purebreeders Society Certificate unlock requirements: I'm still collecting data for the list for the previous cost of all certificates, but I should have enough data soon to add the list. It won't be perfect, but it'll have at least most of the costs. Fantasy Wheel Prize list: I have received negative feedback on the new table format from players on FB, who preferred the old simple look. The current table contains unnecessary information, since the percentages and horse rarities will be available when you select how many gems you are betting. The only thing you don't know before pressing play, is what the gift box might contain. I'm thinking that we should roll back to the previous simple table containing just the gift box prizes. The percentages and what horse rarity you get could be separated into a different table, if we wanna preserve that. I don't see the need for that, as like I said, it's information that you can see when adding gems on the wheel, but I have no issues with it being separated to a different table. Any thoughts? Horse pages Due to the big changes that are coming during this year (new horse models, etc), I don't feel the need to waste too much time going through the current horse pages to add any missing information or delete breeding crosses that don't work anymore. All horses have pics of all tiers, and the max energy, diamond and coin values and so on, are all there too. They should be fine left alone for now. Other notes regarding editing Cite notes/references: We should avoid using these, as they do not work on mobile. What you see is a number link, that will take you to the bottom of the page. Then you have to scroll back up for the sentence you were reading before. People don't bother doing that, so they just ignore the numbers. As such, lots of information that is now hidden behind the cites is lost. Categories: We have two categories that are becoming redundant with the current usage. Database and Game mechanics are being used interchangeably around the wiki, which is not the purpose of these categories. The way I see it is that Game mechanics contains pages that have information on all types of buildings in the game, and the main activities (breeding, steeplechase, etc). Database is for all of the other pages that contain loads of general information, like all types of charts (energy, appearance fee, skills, etc) and events and other smaller activities. If we continue to use them both on many pages, then we might as well delete one of them and just categorize all under one of them. Style of language: Most users of the wiki are not native English speakers and may be quite young, so the language should be kept as simple as possible. The more official-sounding language we use, the better google translate deals with it too, so we should aim to keep the wiki as "professional" and formal as possible. I know we all have our own preferences on how to write, but generally I would try to avoid long sentences, as those tend to get complicated, prefer simple words and use symbols very seldomly (! and ~ comes to mind first). New things to add Event pages: I've been wondering that since there are now more of us helping out and keeping the wiki up to date, perhaps we could go back to the very beginning of the wiki, and start doing separate Event pages for each (horse racing) event we get again. That would mean approximately 10 new pages each year, so that shouldn't be too taxing on us. On these pages we could record the event type (puzzle piece races or derby races), the rewards (top 50 leaderboard horse, recipe drops, derby horses that are available, tack and deco and cost of these) and any other information that is tied to the event. They could become useful when trying to figure out the last time certain exclusive was available. Editing guide: Maybe we should put together a simple guide for anyone who wants to edit something but isn't quite sure how to do it? Any and all thoughts are welcome, so fire away! Category:Blog posts